


Debellators, Do We Fall Prey?

by nangka



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the long run, she's not sure if being with Miraak like this is a good decision. Yet good decisions and being dragonborn, it's almost an oxymoron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debellators, Do We Fall Prey?

"Would you still kill me?" He asks her, but the words don't really process right away. His voice doesn't sound serious -- no, it almost sounds like a flirtation or a challenge. She could think about it longer, in more depth, but at the moment she's let her guard down (physical and emotional).  
  
Her naked breasts pressed against his chest as she straddles his waist. She can feel his erection, but he's not inside her -- not yet, but soon. His finger tips don't enter her, but they brush, tease against her. "Would you?" He asks again, his lips so close to her chin, his eyes locked onto hers.  
  
"I'll be the one to kill you, not Him." She kisses him, rocking their bodies so they press even closer together.  
  
They both know who the 'him' is in this, and she rather not think of the Deadric Prince with his many eyes and tentacles at the moment.  
  
He slips a finger inside her, but only one. Miraak is so much more patient than she is, and he lets her know this. She's not sure if it's because he's lived so long or he was always like that. It feels almost unfair how impatient he makes her feel, but here he is, calm and collected as he takes time in their foreplay. Usually he's the one who talks about tapping into their dragon aspects, to focus their voices and crush and dominate those who stand in their way. She doesn't exactly buy into all of that, but right now, something is building inside her.  
  
She could pin him down, ride him rugged and hard, watching him become unhinged. She wants to see him lose composure, for him to not be in control of himself. It's only fair, as he seems to do with her far too often. She could-  
  
Another finger enters her, and she arches, just a bit. She gasps for air, their lips parting.

She can't help but imagine, fantasize, his voice full of desire and longing yearning for her. 

"Now. Do it, now." Her voice isn't appealing, isn't smooth and sensual like his. Instead it's almost crass, unrefined, and raw -- truly exposing her emotions and feelings to him, served so openly. It would be smarter to guard herself, to put some space between them, but she's never been the smartest when it comes to Miraak. She could always think about it more, examine-

No, she contrasts him. She doesn't want to think, just act and react -- not be tied down by whatever fate the Aedra or Deadra propose for either of them. Right now she wants only a few things, and damn right she's going to get them.

He pulls his fingers out, and she can't see his expression fully, but she can feel his lips against her flesh, feel his lips curving, a little breath indicating a laugh. "Commanding, demanding, not even requesting." It's that voice again, alluring and mocking at the same time. She's not sure if she wants it to stop by kissing him or making him kiss her in various places on her body. Yet he does become quiet, one of hands traces the outer curves of her body, eventually moving towards one her breasts. Now his mouth, yes, that moves too. Kissing her jawline, her neck, going lower, and-

He's taking his time with her, but she's not sure why. This doesn't feel bad, far from it, but it feels like she's playing into his hands. This isn't the first time they've done this, but she's starting to think Miraak is setting up future plans for this to happen again. Clearly he enjoys the sex like she does, but she's not sure why he enjoys it so much. Is it the psychological aspect? Does he like it when he first enters her, her chest ever so still, breath pushed out of her lungs? Or maybe it's later, when she's on top, hands pressing how down as she rides him. Just thinking about past occurrences is making her want Miraak even more.

He feels her mouth on one of her nipples -- the right one. While his fingers aren't inside her, they aren't idle, stimulating her.

How much longer? Maybe he's doing this on purpose, wanting to know how long it takes for her to just position his cock and start riding him. She should do it, do it right now, and not care. There's always a test, always a measure, always a game when it comes to Miraak. He's always judging her in someway, usually multiple ways, and sometimes it frustrates her. Maybe it frustrates her because she doesn't want to fall into his trap, play into his games.

Impatient, she is that, but she's been patient enough.

They do not speak, but there are sounds, body language exchanged, and positions changed. She slides down on his cock, but she does not rush. There's a moment where there eyes meet, and she expects to see a face, eyes, fully composed. Maybe a year ago she wouldn't see it, but she sees something in Miraak's eyes -- those Deadric tainted eyes. She doesn't see arrogance or power, but she sees mortality in him, a man.

Is it wrong for that to be a turn on? That she makes him feel like a normal man? She feels more powerful now than the time she shouted the Dragonrend shout at Alduin the first time. 

She's the one that moves faster, holding, clinging to him. Her nails dig into his flesh, and she can hear his breathing is louder than before. In contrast, his touches, his moving hands, are still rather graceful and much more in control than her erratic movements and gestures. She's not sure if it's him still being able to control himself, experience, or just how he is -- perhaps she'll learn one day. All she knows is when Miraak is inside her, and she feels she's one with them, there's a strange feeling. It's not sexual pleasure, but it feels good. It's like she can sense something else, maybe his dragon soul. Maybe their souls are calling out to each other, doing their own sort of courting. For all she knows, their souls are trying to be one just like their owners are.

When she gets close, Miraak is always able to tell. He kisses her passionately, with much power and strength behind it. Then after the kiss, he whispers-

"Suleyk, ziin ol gein," he whispers into her ear, his voice sounding so different than any other time. It's almost like he's using all his strength to muster those words, that she's absorbing his soul, his strength into her. She wouldn't say he sounds weak, Miraak never sounds weak, but he sounds less guarded in that moment.

She always kisses him after that, and this time is no different. They climax together, and she feels like all the dragon souls and her own soul stir inside her. Sex with Miraak is nothing like any sex she's had with any partner she's had before, the experience being so different it's hard to compare.

They are still for just a bit, and during this tender, intimate time, she wonders if they are normal lovers -- it's fine to be normal for just a bit, isn't it?

But neither say I love you or terms of endearment. Silence, just silence and their bodies close together. Is it understood? Or it's more than that.

She likes to think it's more than that.


End file.
